<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strand semaphore snapshots by ringingglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118936">strand semaphore snapshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringingglass/pseuds/ringingglass'>ringingglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends at the Table (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Twitter, Other, Secret Samol, Secret Samol 2020, Social Media, excessive use of twitter memes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringingglass/pseuds/ringingglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>note: rated t for language.</p><p>the strand semaphore project is an overwhelming success. maybe too successful, actually. hey, how do any of these people have time for revolution when they’re all so busy Posting?</p><p>a millennium break social media au. contains complete image descriptions!</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/scholarschism/status/1355972079254908932">View this work on twitter.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kal'mera Broun/Ver'million Blue, if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strand semaphore snapshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[The first three images are formatted to look like a social media timeline reminiscent of Twitter Mobile. The background is a very dark desaturated blue, and the text is white, as if in night mode. There is a bar at the top with a white "the strand" logo that looks similar to the shapes made by string pull paint art, as described in the Road to Partizan Dialect game. On the left is a white icon of three horizontal bars and on the right is a + symbol inside a circle. Replies to posts are linked together with a red vertical line connecting users' profile pictures. Usernames are also in red. All of the text is handwritten neatly.]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>the dread pirate exeter leap</strong> <strong>@blingrings</strong>: rings<br/>
<em>[Image of several gold and silver rings floating on a light blue-green background with a hyperlink caption below that says "post 'rings.'" It is in the style of the viral "carp" meme from December 2020. Leap's profile picture is a light green circle with a skull and crossbones wearing sunglasses.]</em></p><p><strong>The Curtain of Divinity (✓) @sick_as_shit: </strong>RIP to Logos Kantel. Just because we killed him doesn't mean we can't miss him!<br/>
<em>[The profile picture is royal blue with a white stylized curtain icon on it. It looks similar to a corporate logo.]</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Valence 🔒  @awoooo:</strong> oh my god you're going to be the first person to ever get suspended from a strand server THEY CREATED<br/>
<em>[Their profile picture is a grayscale image of two wolves, one light and one dark, against a stormy sky - the same image used in the "there are two wolves inside you" meme.]</em></p>
  <p><strong>The Curtain of Divinity (✓) @sick_as_shit:</strong> are you kidding?? they can't suspend me, i'm too powerful</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>jesset city (✓) @jessetkitty:</strong> me: i am fundamentally opposed to the divine principality<br/>
my friends: understandable<br/>
<em>[The rest of the post is cut off by the bottom of the image. The profile picture is an image of Jesset from the neck up, on top of a lime green background. He has brown skin, short, curly brown hair, and a cute smile. Applied over his profile pic is a filter that gives him stylized cat ears and whiskers.]</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>millie 🔒  @gothgirl69420: </strong>what the fuck si'dra<br/>
<em>[Screenshot of a suspended Strand account with the display name "The Curtain of Divinity," the username @sick_as_shit, and a verified check. It looks similar to how a suspended twitter account looks, with a message that reads "Account suspended / Strand Semaphore suspends accounts that violate the rules. Millie's profile picture on the account that is tweeting is an image of her from the neck up on top of a hot pink background, tilted at a 45 degree angle. She has teal hair that goes at least to her shoulders, medium brown skin, and pointy teeth. She is squinting her eyes, grinning and sticking her tongue out.]</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>si'dra (✓) @theboss:</strong> &gt;:)<br/>
<em>[Si's profile picture is a black circle with a red ring around it and a red Millennium Break symbol in the center. As a reminder, the MB symbol is an uppercase M with a diagonal line (in this case, a sort of spear shape) piercing through it at a 45 degree angle.]</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Princess Clementine Kesh (✓) @belltower: </strong>oomf talks a lot about open and democratic access to information for someone who couldn't be bothered to respond to my messages 🤔  make it make sense<br/>
<em>[Clem's profile picture is a light pink circle with a fuschia border and, in bubble letters in two different shades of fuschia, the words "PRIMADONNA GIRL."]</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Sovereign Immunity (✓) @thefarmer</strong>: literally just go talk to gucci oh my god<br/>
<em>[S.I.'s profile picture is the default twitter profile picture of a blue silhouette.] </em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Gur Sevraq (✓) @thefriend84673</strong>: TAke a look, y'all: IMG_4346.jpeg<br/>
<em>[Gur's profile picture is the default twitter profile picture of a gray silhouette. The image he has tried to post does not actually show up, as they have just copied and pasted the file name a la Stephen A. Smith's viral tweet.]</em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><strong>million blue (✓) @sick_as_shit: </strong>for some sort of radical utopia you'd really think this place could figure out how to make enough chicken strips so that we don't run out after 10 mins, smh. y'all should've campaigned on that<br/>
<em>[Millie's profile picture on this account is an image of her facing away from the camera so that it shows off her leather jacket with red "BURN THRONES BUILD TABLES" text and fire painted on the back. She has teal hair that hangs a little past her shoulders and stands against a bright turquoise background.]</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>jesset city (✓) @jessetkitty: </strong>i wanted to bring it up in the debate but gur said it would distract from the message :/<br/>
<em>[Jesset's profile picture is the same as described above.]</em></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>apparatus aperitif (✓) @mirrormayor:</strong> [no caption]<br/>
<em>[Image is a screenshot of a note from the iPhone notes app with a black background and white text. The date at the top is 06/10/1423 at 16:00 DPT. The title, in bold, is "THE PEOPLE'S DEMANDS." The rest of the note reads: "1. Clementine Kesh <strike>gets the guillotine </strike>is jailed. 2. Free and fair elections will be held every two years. 3. Chicken strip production will be ramped up to serve all of Millennium Break. 4. Power will be held by a council of elected..." The last line is cut off by the bottom of the image preview. Apparatus's profile picture is of a skull made of pieces of mirror, as he is described to look in canon, floating on a peach-colored background.]</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>millie 🔒  @gothgirl69420: </strong>i give it 10 minutes before clem changes her profile picture to a black circle<br/>
<em>[Millie's profile picture is the same as described above for the tweet from her private account.]</em></p>
  <p><strong>broun 🔒  @XxXm4rkupXxX:</strong> you woke up this morning and chose violence<br/>
<em>[Broun's profile picture is of them from the neck up, against a royal blue background. They have maroon hair in two medium-length dutch braids and medium brown skin with a reddish hue. They are making a neutral, almost-smiling expression and have black lipstick on. They also have a few patches of teal scales and large, light blue-green fins or gills in front of where their ears would be.]</em></p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>[Image is formatted to look like Twitter DMs or text messages between Milli (the one viewing the messages) and Broun. At the top of the screen is a red bar with Broun's profile picture and their name in the center. At the bottom of the screen is a text field that reads "Start a message," with a red photo icon and gif icon to the left and an arrowhead icon to the right. The background of the screen is a very dark, desaturated blue like the other images. Broun's message bubbles, aligned with the left side of the screen, are a medium gray color and Millie's, aligned with the right side of the screen, are red. The text is white.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Above the messages is the date 06/12/1423 12:21 DPT.]</em>
</p><p><strong>broun</strong>: hey si'dra called a meeting in the caf, meet us at the table behind that weird fake fern thing?</p><p><strong>millie</strong>: what if i had plans. ever think of that</p><p><strong>broun: </strong>i saved you a plate of chicken strips</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>omg have i ever told you you're my favorite?? i'm literally always saying that to people</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>broun is my best friend and closest ally, that's what i tell them</p><p><strong>millie:</strong> omw :)))</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>[Same format as the image above. The date at the top says 08/60/1423 22:17 DPT.]</em>
</p><p><strong><em>broun:</em> </strong>heyyyyy</p><p><strong>broun:</strong> can i ask you something</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>shoot</p><p><strong>broun: </strong>why did you decide to come to icebreaker?? and like, stay</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>oh shit, okay</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>i mean, i didn't feel like i had much choice to begin with? i could have run, but even if kesh didn't catch up with me i'd always be looking over my shoulder</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>i guess when things started kicking off with the election and the strand it felt like this could be an opportunity to build something instead of breaking it</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>[Same format as the images above. This image continues the same conversation from the previous image.]</em>
</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>and i suppose the feeling that promises were being kept was enough, at least for the time being</p><p><strong>broun: </strong>that's, uh. quite a leap of faith</p><p><strong>broun:</strong> no pun intended 🙄 </p><p><strong>millie: </strong>lol</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>i guess so</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>you know there are people who'd miss you if you weren't around, yeah?</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>and i'm not just saying that because it'd be a bitch for me and si'dra to have to replace you</p><p><strong>millie: </strong>idk, just figured you could use a reminder, whatever</p><p><strong>broun: </strong>thanks, millie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for @millenniumbreak on twitter.</p><p>special shoutout to jesscookie's <a href="/works/22428157">please view and respect my sons,</a> a really fun chime social media au that inspired this one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>